


my body is calling your name.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blowjobs, Lapdance, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shy Robbe, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Robbe gives Sander a lap dance at his birthday party. Smut ensues
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	my body is calling your name.

Sander turned twenty today and Robbe and the boys had planned a party for him, bringing the girl and boy squad together. Sander insisted he was fine on something chill but he also knew the boys didnt understand what that meant. But nonetheless, he was still grateful when Robbe led him blindfolded into Jens' apartment that was decked out in decorations and was surprised with their friends.

He was enjoying himself, watching his friends get absolutely wasted but still felt grateful he had them and Robbe. Just as he starts to wonder why he hadn't seen his boyfriend in a bit, the light dims in the living room, everyone looking around confused. He watches Moyo bring a chair to the middle of the room and guide him to it. Sander chuckles, looking up at him, "What's going on?" He ask sitting down.

"We have a surprise." Aaron says as he changes the playlist to something slower, more sensual, more suggestive. Sander chuckles, still unsure what to expect, looking around at his friends circling him. He sits patiently and thats when his jaw drops, seeing Robbe walk through the crowd dressed in firefighter pants, and suspenders hung on his shoulders, his body clad in some kind of oil, making his skin glisten. Sander is all of a sudden parched as he looks up to his boyfriend's face who's blushing, looking shy.

It was his friends' ideas. Robbe would have never committed to something so bold but they thought it would be a good idea, they had milked out a bit of a fantasy that Sander had and this was it, they were making it come true. And Robbe loved to make Sander happy so he agreed but now he's standing here in front of him and their friends, nervous.

"Go ahead." Moyo cheers pushing him closer. Robbe reluctantly walks closer to Sander, looking down at him and when he approaches him, Sander gently grabs his hand, comforting him.

"Hi." Robbe murmurs.

"Hey." He smiles. "You look--Wow." He comments, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Get the fuck on with it." Aaron groans from behind them 

Sander bites down on his lip, glancing up at Robbe, he wants to tell him he doesn't have to do it. But he also isnt going to lie and say he's not looking already looking forward to whatever is to come. Robbe lets go out of Sander's hand and then holds onto his shoulders, as he climbs over his lap and stands above him with Sander's legs in between his. Sander's heart is racing as he looks up at Robbe, watching his every move, his hands coming up to his waist but Robbe gently pushes them down, "No touching, okay?"

Sander nods with a lick of his lips as Robbe bends down and starts grinding on top of Sander to the beat of the music and their friends erupt in excited screams and applause. "Is this okay?" Robbe ask for his boyfriend's ears only. Sander nods, absolutely mesmerized as Robbe stands back up and sits down on one leg and starts grinding into his thigh. Sander swallows the lump in his throat, his hand coming up to move Robbe's hair out of his face and caresses his cheek.

"No touching" Robbe smiles as he stands up, moving back a couple of steps and slowly and teasingly drops the suspenders off his shoulders. He unbuttons the pants and takes them off, leaving him in his briefs because he wasnt going to wear the nonsense the boys suggested.

Robbe strides back over to him, climbing on top, swaying his hips to the music, his hands running up and down Sander's chest and then up to his neck, to grasp a hold of it like Sander likes and he chuckles again hearing his friends scream in the distant background.

Sander's head falls back willingly, offering his vulnerability to Robbe as he chokes him a bit as he grinds on top of him, "I cant believe you're doing this for me, baby."

Robbe smiles and kisses his chin and gets up to turn around. He sits in his lap, his hands grasping on his knees and grinds into him and feels Sander's semi against him and blushes immediately. Sander looks down at Robbe's ass moving on top of him and his mouth is watering, mouth hung open feeling grateful for his photographic memory. He cant help himself, his hands come to Robbe's ass as he gives it a squeeze and Robbe lets out a soft whine, inaudible to anyone else. He wants so badly to just kick everyone out and rip that last piece of clothing off. Robbe leans back against Sander's chest, his arm wrapping around his neck as he grinds up and down on top of him, kissing his jaw, not doing anything to help Sander's hard on. He eventually stands up and covers his face timidly, "Im done." 

The boys give him pats on the back, applauding him while Sander is still stuck on the chair, unable to move and still in disbelief at the scene he just witnessed. He desperately hoped someone recorded that so he can watch it over and over. 

"Happy Birthday buddy" Jens smiles, handing him a drink. He fakes a smile acting like he wasnt deeply affected by that and takes the drink with a thanks and gets up. He manuevers through the living room and finds his boyfriend in the bedroom putting on his normal clothes. Sander walks in and closes the door behind him and Robbe looks up startled but his face settles when he sees Sander, "Hey." He says buttoning up his pants.

He sets down the drink and leans back against the dresser and pulls Robbe towards him "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Robbe whines into his shoulder, "Didnt know what I was doing, did I look silly?"

"Are you kidding?" Sander ask lifting Robbe's head up from his shoulder and cradling his face, "I couldnt fucking speak because I was in shock, it was so hot, Robbe. I--you--" He stutters to find the right words. 

Robbe blushes and looks down on the floor.

"I mean, you felt what it did to me."

Robbe bites down on his lip and nods, looking up at him.

"I loved it" 

"Well Im happy then." Robbe settles on, leaning in for a lingering kiss as Sander mutters against his lips, "Will you let me have you right here?"

"Sander." He says in a warning tone, "Everyone's out there. Sander pouts, "I want you though, want to taste you." He says giving a squeeze to his ass

"Let me just take care of you" Robbe compromises 

Sander nods and Robbe leans in to kiss him again as his hands trail down his abdomen and unbutton his pants, unzipping them. He dives his hand into his pants and whines softly when he feels Sander's hard on, it had grown since he felt it when he was giving him the dance. He's fully erect now.

Robbe breaks the kiss and looks down in between their bodies, tugging Sander pants down a bit and pulling out his dick. Robbe wraps his hand around it, gently stroking it as he looks back up at Sander, "We can't take too long."

"It's my birthday, they can wait." 

Robbe giggles and gets down on his knees, looking up at Sander and the bleach blond just licks his lips at how innocent and eager to please his boy looked. Robbe leans in to lick a swipe up his dick, his gaze unwavering from Sanders. He repeats the action several times before taking the tip in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. Sander let's out a moan, his head falling back as he runs his fingers through Robbe's hair. 

After teasing him a bit, Robbe starts sucking him off, his hand stroking and twisting on the bit he can't reach. 

Robbe gets lost in the action, sucking and licking and teasing that he almost misses when Sander cradles his face and says, "Look at me."

Robbe glances up to Sander as he takes him deeper in his mouth with a small cough. He pulls back and slaps Sanders heavy dick against his tongue and Sanders breath hitches as he licks his lips, "I'm already close, baby" He warns, having been turned on for the past 15 minutes or so.

Robbe starts giving everything he got like the true cockslut he was and Sander locks his hand in his hair with one hand and grips onto the dresser with other, "Keep doing that" He groans.

His head falls back and he clenches his fist as he comes into Robbe's mouth with a deep groan and Robbe moans against his dick as he happily swallows every last drop. He stands up and gives Sander a kiss who is still in a bit of a post orgasm haze.

When his breathing and heartrate settle,he pulls Robbe in for a deeper more meaningful kiss, "Thank you"

"Shut up, you never have to thank me." He says. "Come on." Sander pulls his pants back up, getting himself together and takes Robbes hand, leaving the bedroom. 

A drunken Jens ask, "Do I need to throw my sheets out?" 

"Don't worry, Robbe got it all." The blunt comment shocks Jens leaving him there, mouth agape as Sander pulls Robbe into his arms, back to chest and sways him in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated 💛  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
